The invention relates to the production of power which results from gravity flow of solid material onto devices which are caused to rotate as a result of the weight of the material, and are connected to devices, such as electrical generators, which in turn are rotated to create power.
In the prior art there have been various means for creating energy from mined products, but generally the product, such as coal, for example, must be mined and carried to the place where it will be used to create energy. In the present invention where solid material is mined for energy purposes or for purposes other than creating energy, such as limestone or various ores, which must be transferred from relatively high areas to lower areas, the transferring of the mined material by means of the present invention will thereby create energy in situ.